1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle washing systems, and more particularly, to rotary brush vehicle washing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents were issued to Mr. G. Thomas Ennis for a rotary brush vehicle washing system: 4,354,291, issued 10/19/82; 4,332,625, issued 6/1/88; 4,299,003, issued 11/10/81; 4,270,958, issued 6/2/81; 4,225,995, issued 10/7/80; 4,198,722, issued 4/22/80. This prior art system utilizes a short brush support arm and a long brush support arm which are pivotally mounted in lontigudinal alignment along the path on opposite sides of the vehicle path. Because each brush support arm is pivotally coupled to an elevated support frame at precisely the same elevation, the maximum inboard deflection of each brush support arm is limited to a position well outside the path centerline. This inboard deflection limitation is necessary to prevent interference between the two rotating brushes and then equal height brush support arms. These restrictions on the maximum inboard deflection of these two spaced apart brushes prevent either brush from cleaning any vehicle surface located on the opposite side of the path centerline. This prior art vehicle washing system is therefore capable of cleaning the front and rear vehicle surfaces only one time, occasionally creating a cleaning gap at the midpoint of the vehicle front and rear surfaces.